


Stay with me

by yeemo_crack



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Allison isn't dead so there's no need to cry, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Angst, Angst and Feels, Awkward Dates, Casual Fucking, Comfort Fluff, Confused Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are the Same Age, Derek Hale Feels Guilty, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Hale is a Softie, Derek comforts him, Derek has to help him, Derek is a dumbass, Derek is a sex god, Derek is bad with words, Derek wants a real relationship, Finally, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fun, Gay Sex, Heavy Angst, Highschool AU, Hurt, I'm Sorry, I'm crying, Last Time, Loneliness, Lydia is a Good Friend, M/M, Nightmares, One Night Stand, Party, Regret, Riding, Sheriff Stilinski is overprotective, Sleep, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Stiles Stilinski Has Nightmares, Stiles Stilinski Has Panic Attacks, Stiles has a Nightmare, Stiles says i love you, They fuck a lot, They're all the same age, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Vengeful Stiles Stilinski, We're all crying, a lot of sleep, and by 'help him', but he means well, definite angst, derek hale/stiles stilinski - Freeform, for now, i mean kiss him, in front of the entire school, it's all okay now, it's just he's a dick, so is his little sister, sterek, stiles likes this, the horny little fucker, they're really lazy, you can stop crying, you're crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeemo_crack/pseuds/yeemo_crack
Summary: Lydia sets Derek and Stiles up and they have the best night ever, but Stiles is confused when at school Derek barely acknowledges his existence.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will have a couple parts to it hopefully and i will try to update as regularly as i can. i apologise if the tenses jump about in this one a bit, past tense is a bitch to write in.

Stiles POV

How can you hate something you love so much? It’s a question I’ve been asking myself since we started this insane relationship, if you could even call it that. I mean, what healthy relationship’s basis is ‘oh you’ve got such a big cock’ and ‘ah, your ass is so tight baby’??? This idiocy all started a couple months ago. Our lacrosse team, the Beacon Hills Wolves, had just won a big match and Lydia Martin decided to throw this massive party at her house to celebrate. As Scott is on the team and scored the winning goal, he was obviously invited and allowed a plus one – that’s where I come in by the way. Allison was already invited as she’s Lydia’s best friend so Scott graciously decided to bring me along.

The party was loaded and yet I didn’t know anyone there. Everyone was from the top tier of our school’s hierarchy and, as I sit somewhere at the bottom, I didn’t know any of them. I managed to hang with Scott for a bit but then I lost him when I went to go get us drinks. I found him ten minutes later frenching Allison’s brains out in a dark corner. Suddenly I was alone at a party I was second-hand invited to and, I’m not gunna lie, that freaked me out a little. I abandoned Scott’s drink on a random table and decided to do a little snooping. It was _Lydia_ _Martin’s_ house after all, I wanted to see how the privileged people lived. It was all quite classy really. Nice ornaments, clean carpets, fancy side tables and so on and so forth. I eventually reached Lydia’s room and, because I’m an awful person, decided to go in.

It was just all really girly; like pink and class had fucked, had a baby, and then the baby threw up on the room. I was snooping in her bedside draw (you would’ve thought it would be more interesting, it wasn’t) when I heard footsteps approaching the room. In a panic I dove under her bed and prayed for the best. I watched two pairs of feet enter the room, some heavy black boots and some dainty heels. “What the hell do you want Lydia?” one of the voices had asked “If you hadn’t noticed I was kind of busy down there.”

“Ugh, you didn’t care about that skank and you know it. She was just a distraction.”

“Yeah, sure she was.”

“She was!”

“Fine, if Erica was a distraction, what was it from?”

“More like _who_ was it from, right Derek?” I can hear the smirk in her voice, but that’s not what I chose to focus on. Instead I chose _HOLY CRAP I’M IN THE SAME ROOM AS DEREK HALE!!!!!!!!!_

My friends knew how long I’d had a crush on that guy. I spend half my time at school staring at his ass then the other half imagining what our future children will look like. I never realised him and Lydia were that close, but then of course, like most others, I didn’t know a lot about him in the first place. My attention was drawn back to the two arguing by Lydia moving to go sit on the bed _right over my freaking head_. “I’m telling you Derek, I’m sure it’s not one-sided.”

“Sure, I’ll believe that when I see it.”

“I’m serious Derek! But if you really want this, you’re going to have to make the first move.”

Derek groaned “Do I have to?”

“ _Yes_.” Lydia said sternly

“Fine.” I could almost imagine his pout. Who am I kidding, I knew his pout inside out. It was one of the things about him that, weirdly enough, turned me the fuck on. “I’ll do it tomorrow. First I need a lift home.”

“Go wait outside, I’ll send someone to you.” Lydia said dismissively. I guarantee in that moment she was examining her nails. A silence fell over the room, well, it was as silent as it could be with a party raging downstairs. Minutes passed and I was scared I’d never escape, I was beginning to get really claustrophobic down there and was getting a cramp in one of my arms.

“You can come out now Stiles.” Lydia had said. She’d made me jump so hard I’d banged my head against the bottom of her bed. I managed to extract myself with as much grace as I could muster (I’ll give you a hint, it wasn’t a lot) and stand before her. “Okay, I swear I didn’t mean to listen in on you and Derek. It’s just I got bored because Scott started kissing Allison and I didn’t know anyone so I went exploring and-”

“Shut up Stiles.” I did “Go downstairs and drive Derek home.” I was about to leave, but then I had a thought (a dangerous thing, I know) “How did you even know I was here?” I asked1

“Your foot was sticking out, now _go_.” I tripped out of Lydia’s room and stumbled downstairs and back to the raging party. I spent a couple minutes looking around for Scott and eventually just caught him pulling Allison into a random room and locking the door behind them. Something told me that his missing best friend wasn’t his top priority at that moment. I pushed through the mass of sweaty bodies and eventually escape into the cool night. It’s a refreshing change from the stifling house and I take comfort in the fact that after I drop Derek off I’ll be able to go home and sleep to my heart’s content. My eyes swept about Lydia’s driveway, in search of Derek, and I eventually spotted him. He was leaning broodily against the wall of the house, huddled into his leather jacket looking supremely pissed off.

I approached him slowly, as if he was some sort of wild animal, and talked in a soft voice. “Hey, it’s Derek, right?” he looked me up and down once before glaring at me

“Who wants to know?” he asked cryptically. Sheesh, didn’t realise how much of a drama queen he was. “Who are you?”

“Your ride home dumbass. C’mon, I need to get you back fast so I can go sleep.” I led him to my jeep and we both climbed in. I left Lydia’s house and began driving toward the main part of town. “No.” Derek said “I don’t live here, turn around.” I listened and turned around, heading away from town. We drive for quite some time in silence where the only thing breaking it were Derek’s occasional directions. Soon lampposts began to get more sporadic and the forest began to close in around us. “Uh, Derek, this is the right direction, right?”

“Yup, keep going.”

“Alright Sourwolf.” I muttered. We drove for a little longer and I seriously considered just turning around and dumping him at Lydia’s again, but then something I never expected to happen _happened_. For some crazy reason, Derek decided to put his hand on my thigh. Weird, I know, but Derek was a bit weird so I let it slide. It stayed there for a little but then decided to travel north _if ya catch my drift_. He began to slowly stroke up and down my thigh, each time just barely grazing my groin, and he was driving me absolutely _insane_.

“Derek?” I asked in a shaking voice. His only response was to say

“Turn right here.” I turned into an old dirt track that led up into the woods. We drove for about another ten minutes until we reached a huge, imposing building in a clearing; and all the while Derek had been keeping up his slow, steady pace. I parked just outside and turned to Derek to ask him what the hell he thought he was playing at but then his lips were on mine and his tongue was in my mouth and he was full on palming me and it felt so. Freaking. _Good_. And I just didn’t want it to ever end. Things slowed down a little and Derek managed to ask me in between kisses if I wanted to come inside and, obviously, I said yes. We got as far as the front door before my stupid brain managed to come up with an issue. “Wait.” I said “What about your family?”

“Uncle’s at work late, sister’s round a friend’s house for the night now come _on_.” Well, at least I wasn’t the only desperate, horny teenager in that situation. Derek dragged me through his house and up to his bedroom. As soon as we got there he dropped his jacket and pounced on me. He kissed me so hard my lips felt bruised and swollen and our teeth accidently clashed a couple times we were so eager. He eventually pushed me onto his bed and climbed on top of me. Our making out became more furious and I began to tug at his shirt. We paused to remove shirts before continuing. Derek began to slowly grind against me and _my god_ did it feel so good. It was so overwhelming. The skin-to-skin contact, the grinding, the kisses, just the atmosphere of the room in general.

Things began to get even more heated – if that was even possible – and trousers were beginning to get removed, with _teeth_ may I add. “Wait!” I’d suddenly blurted out. Derek had frozen where he was and I’d cursed my big mouth. “I mean, are you sure you want to do this, with _me_ of all people.” Derek had cocked his head like dogs do when they’re confused “Stiles I was literally about to pull down your trousers with my _teeth_. The hell do you mean ‘are you sure you want to do this’?!”

“Uh, okay, yeah, cool. Just making sure, y’know, we both want this.” Derek rolled his eyes at me and continued to remove my trousers. He, in turn, removed his own and suddenly we were both in our underwear. Everything suddenly jumped into sharp perspective and it really hit that _wait, I’m about to have sex with Derek Hale_!!! He began to slowly nuzzle and mouth against the large bulge in my boxers and I think I actually died and went to heaven. Sadly, he left my crotch and began slowly kissing his way up my body again. When he got to my nipples he sucked and bit at each of them and I am not ashamed to admit that I moaned like a wanton whore. He eventually reaches my lips again and we continue to kiss. He almost distracted me from his wandering hand that slowly began to pull down my underwear.

Almost.

I groan as my dick was freed from the confines of my boxers. I lifted my hips so I could grind against Derek but I was shocked when my dick touched his, when the hell did he take his underwear off too??? We both gasped loudly as I grinded against him and, once I’d gained confidence, I did it as hard and as often as possible. “You’re going to be the death of me Stiles.” Derek had groaned.

After that there was more grinding and frenching, but I wanted more. “Der.” I’d moaned “Derek _please_. Need you, need your big cock inside me, filling me up.” I’m not proud of my dirty talk during sex, but it does get the job done. That is evident by the fact that after that Derek had growled in the most vicious and, dare I say, sexiest way and had started to get rough. He began to suck and bite my neck whilst simultaneously reaching into his bedside table to find some lube. Once he’d located it and squeezed it onto his fingers he looked at me once more, for reassurance. Our eyes met and in that moment I _knew_ I would do anything for him. “Do it.” I’d said shakily.

At first he was very gentle and slow, only one finger that he used to shallowly fuck me. After some encouragement he added a second and eventually a third. I don’t know how much time had passed but when he’d finished with me I’d been _begging_ for him to just fuck me into the mattress. Derek, angel that he is, had complied. He slid into me and I specifically remember thinking ‘ _Can you die from too much dick?_ ’ because let me tell you, that boy was _hung_. After he warmed up a bit and I’d gotten used to the behemoth that was his dick he really started to get going. He was thrusting into me hard and fast and I loved every second of it. I could barely form cohesive sentences so I think most of what I said came out as a mix of “Uh, oh, Der, shit, fuck, fuck me, hnng.” To be fair to myself, Derek was pretty undone too. He was moaning my name over and over again and saying how tight my ass was. Y’know, usual stuff.

It came to a point though when I just wanted to explode from pleasure – and yes, I do me literally as well as metaphorically – and I wasn’t shy of informing Derek of it. “Derek.” I’d moaned “Der, oh god Der I’m gunna cum, can’t wait much longer Der.” To which he’d replied with;

“That’s right baby, cum for me.” Not very inventive, but I took it. That night I came so hard and for so long it felt like I almost blacked out. When I finally came down from my high I had Derek collapsed over me, mumbling incomprehensibly into my neck. He must’ve come soon after me and I missed it. When we both regained the ability to move Derek went and fetched some tissues to clean us up with and I almost fell asleep a couple times. Once we were clean and the tissues were in the bin Derek climbed into bed beside where I was sprawled out. Minutes passed before either of us spoke but sadly I opened my big mouth “Holy shit I’m not a virgin anymore.” I could hear Derek chuckling next to me “No, you’re not Stiles.” He rolled over so his back was to me after that and muttered a quick “Night Stiles.” Before falling fast asleep.

That confused me a bit. Weren’t you meant to cuddle after sex? Wasn’t that meant to be as good as the sex itself? I didn’t want to push Derek on it though, so I just turned my back on him too and tried to go to sleep.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I was awoken what felt like minutes later by Derek prodding and shaking me “Stiles.” He’d growled “Stiles wake _up_.”

“Wha? I’m awake, I’m awake.”

“Stiles you have to go.” He’d said

“Why? M’comfy here.” To emphasis my point I’d snuggled down deeper under his duvet

“Stiles I’m serious! If my uncle finds you here he’ll kill me, and I know for a fact he’ll be back soon so get your ass up and out of my house.”

I got up, got dressed and then Derek unceremoniously kicked me out of his house; also I’m pretty sure that was the day I created the ‘drive of shame’. It was much like the walk of shame, just less walking more driving. I got home in the early ours of the morning and managed to creep upstairs into my room without waking my dad. The next morning when he questioned where I’d been I just spun a random lie about how someone had spiked the punch and Scott had got drunk so I’d had to look after him for most of the night.

I spent the entire weekend thinking about my night with Derek. What did it mean? Were we a couple now? Was that a casual fuck? God knows. I didn’t find out until Monday anyways. I’d gone to find Scott after his lacrosse practise and had bumped into Derek in the changing rooms. “Uh, hi.” I’d said awkwardly. He had been waring only a towel around his waist and I was trying really hard _not_ to remember what he’d been able to do to me with what it was hiding. “Can I, uh, talk to you for a sec?”

“Who are you?” he’d asked. Hurt and rejected, I’d quickly scuttled away from him and continued my search for Scott. For the rest of that day his words had swum about in my head. _Who are you_? Was there anything _more_ insulting he could’ve said? I tried not to let it show how much his words affected me, but even Allison noticed something was up with me. I brushed her off when she asked what was wrong, not wanting to relive all the painful yet wonderful memories I’d gathered over the last three days.

That night at home I was at my desk doing research for a school project when my phone began to buzz. I didn’t recognise the number, but I picked it up anyways. “Hello?”

“Stiles, open your window.” A voice had hissed at me. I went and looked out of my window and saw a grinning Derek clinging to the drainpipe by it. Shocked, I’d opened my window for him and let him in. “Derek what the ever-loving fuck are you doing here!” I’d demanded

“I came to see you. Don’t you want that?”

“Well not after how you acted today no.”

“Oh please, that was just an act. Can’t have people at school knowing about this, can we?” he’d waggled his eyebrows at me and I was torn between yelling at him and ripping his clothes off him.

Derek had taken slow steps toward me, causing me to walk backwards until I was pressed up against my door. “Derek _please_. My dad’s home and if he sees us like this he’ll-”

“Well I guess you’ll have to be quiet then, won’t you Stiles?” he’d smirked at me and just like that, I was lost again.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So, that’s it, that’s my fucked up relationship with the Derek Hale. It’s the worst yet best thing ever. It hurts like hell and is the sweetest thing ever all at once.

To conclude, I’m fucked.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. i just wanted to say thank you for all the positive feedback i've had so far, i'm so glad you've all enjoyed the first part and i hope this second bit is up to scratch! Again, i apologise for any grammatical errors as i'm not the best editor in the entire world.

Derek POV

My mind was full of him. It just screamed at me constantly Stiles, Stiles, Stiles, _Stiles, Stiles, STILES, STILES_!!! He was all I could think about, day and night. At school I would always try and catch his eye, especially when he came to the lacrosse games, but he was always looking somewhere else. When I went to Lydia about this she pointed out my obvious crush and suggested what I should do about it. I decided to listen to her for once and discovered why I didn’t do it in the first place. Basically, it ended terribly.

Stiles came over, we fucked, it was amazing, then I had to go and screw it all up by going back to my school persona and turning my back on him; after taking his virginity as well for heavens sake!!! From there it just went downhill. At school I pretended I didn’t know him then I turned up at his house the same day and we hooked up again. Our relationship developed in the worst way into this twisted, toxic, friends with benefits sort of thing. I knew I wanted it to be more – so much more – but I’ve dug this hole so deep I can’t climb out of it. So here I am, stuck being the asshole that’ll turn up in the middle of the night, hook up with you then fuck off as soon as you fall asleep.

Every time I’m round his, my mind begs my body to just reach out and hold him and make him mine, but I can’t, I physically can’t, and I hate myself for it. Stiles used to try and bring it up and talk to me about it but I’d always either shut him up by glaring at him or kissing him. As I said before, I hate myself.

I have school tomorrow and I’m honestly just dreading it. I came over for the past two nights and it was, obviously, incredible, but each time I left before Stiles could wake up. I’m surprised he hasn’t stopped this already. He clearly hates me and yet when we’re together all we see is each other and it’s like we’re each others’ worlds. I’m so confused, I regret initiating this altogether. I would’ve been better off pining after him for the rest of my miserable existence. But, that’s not how the world works. Tomorrow I’m gunna have to go to school, same as always, and suck it up.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I enter school with my usual swagger and act as if nothing is wrong. I find my friends, we have a laugh, life goes on. That doesn’t stop my guilt from gnawing at me and killing me inside out. I manage to act my aloof self for most of the day, but by lunch I’m desperate for someone to talk to. I send Lydia a quick text whilst hiding in the library, asking if she can drive me home after school. She responds with a confused yes. I feel a small amount of weight lifting from my shoulders knowing, soon, I’ll be able to unload all my troubles onto someone else.

At the end of school I have lacrosse practice and coach pushes us harder than ever. It’s understandable I guess, we’ve never gotten this far before and he wants us to succeed. At one point I glance over at the stands and see Lydia and Allison perched on them, both with steaming cups of what I presume is coffee in their hands. I send Lydia a quick wink and she glares at me. After that I force myself to focus on the mock game we’re playing. It goes well and by the end we’re all sweating and grinning like crazy. Coach sends us off to the changing rooms and we just get more raucous as the adult supervision disappears all together.

Everyone’s in good spirits as we leave and I manage to give a couple of my better friends noogies which is always fun as I’m so much bigger than the rest of them. Out in the parking lot I find Lydia still talking to Allison in her car. I barely say hi to Allison before she’s on Scott though, so it doesn’t take a lot to be alone with Lydia. As she pulls out of the lot she’s straight to business.

“You fucked it up with Stiles, didn’t you?”

“Yeah . . .” I admit awkwardly

“Ugh, I cannot believe you Derek! I gave you the perfect set up and you literally blew it all because you had to keep up your stupid dickhead persona.”

“Okay, fine, I admit this all my fault, but how do I fix it?!” Lydia sighs like she’s explaining math to a three year old “You _talk_ to him Derek, jeez, it’s not that hard to figure out.”

“You know I’m not good at talking.” I grumble, staring out of the window.

“Then show him Derek! I don’t care what you do, take him to a movie or something, just show him that you _care_.”

“Care, right.”

The rest of the car ride we talk about inconsequential things such as how her essay is going or if I think the Beacon Hill Wolves actually have a shot at the title this year. We eventually reach my house and just before she kicks me out she says “Remember Derek, he needs to know you care.” before slamming my door and driving away.

I spend the entire night wracking my brain for ideas on how to show Stiles I care. Unfortunately, most of my ideas involve sex and I’m not sure that’s the best way of proceeding with this. I almost get desperate enough to ask Cora for help. Almost. I eventually just take Lydia’s idea and look up some movies we could go to this weekend. There’s not a lot on apart from It which I’m pretty sure isn’t the best option in the world but it’s all I’ve got.

I’m about to pick up my phone and call Stiles but he beats me to it. Just as my hand goes to grab my phone it starts to buzz loudly and Stiles’ contact comes up. “Stiles?” I ask

“You, mine, now.” Is all he says before hanging up on me. He sounds pissed and, I hate my brain for this, that usually means I’m in for a rough night. I feel a wicked smirk find its way onto my face as I leave one of my many pre-prepared notes on the kitchen table explaining where I’ve got. I nick Uncle Peter’s spare car and drive as fast as road laws allow me to Stiles’ house. I park a couple roads away as per usual and then walk the rest of the way there. I creep around the back of the house and up the drainpipe by Stiles’ bedroom window that I know for a fact will be unlocked.

“So Stiles, what did you want-” my voice dies in my throat. Before me is an _extremely_ sexy Stiles standing in what looks like just an oversized t-shirt and, if I’m unlucky, some boxers. “Stiles what the hell are you doing-” once again I’m cut off, but this time by Stiles’ lips on mine. He kisses me roughly and begins to tug at my clothing. “Eager are we?” I manage to mutter against his lips. He only growls in response and pulls me closer to his bed. We fall onto it and in the process Stiles manages to get my shirt over my head. He ends up straddling me and all I can do is watch as he sheds his t-shirt and begins to grind against me in the dirtiest way possible. “Jesus Stiles.” I gasp he just smirks at me. He moves himself so he’s face to face with my crotch and begins to slowly drag my trousers down with his teeth, just like I did our first night together, and holy _fuck_ I did not realise how hot that was until now. Once my trousers are out of the equation he moves to my underwear and does the same with them. He gives me one last evil smirk before he suddenly dips down and deep-throats me all in one go. From there on out I’m as illiterate as a baby, only managing to moan random noises or Stiles’ name.

He bobs and sucks and licks as if his life depends on it and I actually wonder if I’m going to come first for once. I’m so close and I can feel it coming and . . . and then Stiles stops. He pulls off my cock with an obscene ‘pop’ and goes back to straddling me. “What the hell are you playing at?” I gasp, annoyed at him for letting me get so close and then stopping at the last second. “I wanted to rid you.” He says nonchalantly, as if it’s no big deal. My dick twitches in response and I almost come all over again. Sure, we’ve fucked against walls and in chairs or just standing up, but Stiles has yet to ride me.

He removes his own underwear and is about to sink onto me but I grab his hips to stop him. He looks at me annoyed and just confuses me further “Wait, don’t you need prepping?” I ask, concerned. He just rolls his eyes at me “I prepped before idiot. That’s why I called you, I accidently got myself really horny. . .” he sounds a little embarrassed about the last bit and I finally get a glimpse of the real Stiles, my Stiles, not this angry, horny, sex god. He finally sits down and I’m immediately assaulted by the feeling of being balls deep in him and it feels _so good_. Stiles begins to gingerly rock on my dick and I encourage and guide him by holding onto his hips and moving him slowly. He eventually gains confidence and doesn’t require my help anymore. It’s probably the most erotic thing I’ve ever seen, Stiles gliding on and off my dick as if he was born to do it. As time passes I can feel myself getting closer and closer to my climax and decide to turn everything up a notch. I begin to thrust up into Stiles and jerk him off at the same time. The sounds that come out of his mouth are like drugs to me, I just can’t get enough of them.

Finally his pace begins to falter a bit as he gets closer and closer and I’m actually able to discern a couple sentences from the garbled mess coming out of his mouth. Most of them seem to be along the lines of ‘Oh, oh Derek, please Der, so close, so close.” He eventually stops all together and just moans and rocks as he comes all over my chest and it is literally the hottest thing I’ve ever seen in my entire life. I come soon after and it feels like I’m floating on air. When I’m conscious of my body and what’s happening I find Stiles slumped over on my chest and breathing heavily. I fondly run my fingers through his hair and he presses into my hand. “Mmm, Der?” he says sleepily

“Yeah Stiles?”

“I feel really gross right now.”

“Oh, right.” I reach over into his bedside table and find some tissues to clean us up with. Once I’m satisfied we won’t make Stiles’ bed absolutely disgusting by rolling over I pull him into my chest and hold him there. We lay there comfortably for a bit, but eventually Stiles rolls off me and turns his back to me. _Ouch_ , it really does hurt when someone does that to you. Resigned to my fate, I roll over the opposite way and try to get some sleep.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I have no idea what time it is, or where I am. All I know is that there’s moaning coming from my right and it’s not the good kind. I roll over to see Stiles rolling about in bed and moaning as if he’s in pain. I can’t tell what he’s saying but something tells me whatever he’s experiencing isn’t great. “Stiles.” I whisper, shaking his shoulder a little. “Stiles. Stiles wake up, please.” I increase the volume of my voice and my efforts until Stiles finally jerks awake. He sits up and rakes his hands through his hair, once he’s managed to calm himself down a little he looks over at me with a look of confusion on his face. “What’s going on. Derek? Why are you still here” despite everything, his confusion at me still being in bed does sting. “You were having a nightmare, at least, I think you were; I thought it’d be a good idea to wake you up, whatever it was didn’t seem that fun.”

“It . . . it wasn’t.” Stiles suddenly seems very embarrassed and curls into himself. I sit up too and boldly wrap my arms around his shaking form. I try to say comforting things, but I’m not really used to being so . . . present, shall we say, in someone’s life, so instead I just resort to kissing up and down his neck and behind his ear. I slowly manage to coax him back into lying down and continue to comfort him. I hear him murmur a faint “Thanks Sourwolf.” before he drifts into unconsciousness.

Once I know he’s sleeping soundly and safely I begrudgingly extract myself from him and quietly go about collecting my clothes and leaving without disturbing him. As always, I feel like such a horrible person for doing it, but some part of me tells me I have to. What if his dad found us like that anyways? I don’t even know who Stiles has talked to about this and if I accidentally took that from him I _really_ wouldn’t be able to forgive myself. All these thoughts whir about in my head as I drive home and hope to god my uncle and sister are still sleeping when I get there.

Thankfully, home is silent. Cora’s asleep in her room and Peter is apparently out on ‘business’ according to his note on my bedroom door and won’t be back until Friday. Fine, whatever, we can survive two days without him; I just won’t be able to see Stiles till then. It’s a cross I’m willing to bare.

As I crawl into bed the exhaustion from my day finally hits me and my eye’s feel like lead weights. Unsurprisingly, my last thought is of Stiles and if he’s okay. God, I’m really lost to him, aren’t I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as always. Constructive criticism is welcome, go follow my tumblr (immore-espresso-lessdepresso.tumblr.com), thank you for reading :)


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally wrote loads for this one. Oops o.0

Stiles POV

I wake up to an empty bed and cold sheets. I honestly don’t know why I expected anything different. Maybe it was the way he comforted me last night . . . no, that’s behind me now. New day, same rules apply. It doesn’t stop me from being disappointed though, for a second there I’d really thought he’d changed.

I decide to skip breakfast, for some reason my appetite has completely disappeared. The drive to school is tedious and infuriating as I’m stuck behind a learner driver for most of the way and they’re _so freaking slow_. It then takes me forever to find a parking space when I actually arrive at school causing me to be late for first period. I hate my life.

My first two periods pass ridiculously slow and half the time it feels like time has stopped forever and I’ll be perpetually stuck at 10:26 listening to my chemistry teacher waffle on about ions or some shit like that. When the bell for break rings I’m momentarily joyous and I think I might finally have some escape from my dreary life, my hopes are quickly dashed against the sharp rocks at the bottom of ‘disappointment canyon’. I go to meet Scott in our usual place, but he’s already there, with Allison, and they’re making out, again. I groan in frustration. This isn’t fair! It’s as if since I’ve been hooking up with Derek my life has gone to shit. I watch, dejectedly, as Lydia and her boytoy Jackson join Scott and Allison and they all start talking and laughing. Apparently as soon as you gain a girlfriend it’s totally okay to abandon your best friend of many years.

Angry at the world in general I turn to stomp back into school and maybe go hide in the library, but something stops me. Literally, I walk right into someone’s chest and I would’ve fallen over if they hadn’t caught me. I look up to thank whoever they are and recognise the stubble before I recognise the face. I walked into Derek, of course I did. I take an awkward step back and try to look anywhere but his face or his crotch. I expect something like “Get out of my way, nerd.” Or “Watch it looser.” but instead I get “Hey Stiles.” Confused I actually look up and meet Derek’s eyes, they’re as sincere as I’ve ever seen them and he looks all blushy and awkward like he’s trying to ask me to prom or something. “So I exist outside of your bedroom, huh?” I ask. I’m tired and sick of people’s bullshit and, unfortunately, my anger has to land on someone; Derek just happens to be the nearest person to me. “Okay, I guess I deserved that and it also makes me look like a total dick for what I’m about to say next.”

“What are you on about Derek?” I ask, thoroughly confused

“I was wondering if you, uh, if you wanted to come round to mine tonight? My uncle’s away on business and my sister’s at a friend’s house. We could order a pizza and watch movies or something, we can do other stuff too, but only if you’re up to it.” Oh my god, is this actually happening? No, it can’t be . . . can it? I stare incredulously at this person I don’t recognise. His body language seems to indicate he means what he says, yet something still nags at the back of my head. “Is this real or are you jerking me off?”

“I mean, I could, but maybe after pizza.” I almost choke on my tongue. Okay, I deserved that, poor choice of words. As if he can still sense my indecision Derek hurriedly says “Look, you can even drive me home tonight. I have lacrosse practice after school but couldn’t you just tag along to that?”

“I mean, I guess . . .”

“Great! You can come wait for me at lacrosse after school tonight.” It almost looks like he wants to duck down and press a kiss to my cheek, but instead he pulls back a little and rubs at the back of his neck. “See you around Stiles.” He says cheerily and wonders off to wherever he needs to be. The bell chooses that moment to ring and everyone starts to slowly migrate to their next lessons, but I’m just left standing where I am, wondering what the _hell_ just happened.

My day passes even slower after that, it’s probably my anticipation for this evening and the fact that the universe apparently hates me. When the final bell of the day finally rings I’m the first out of my chair and out the door. I run all the way out to my jeep before realising I’ve forgotten Derek at his lacrosse practice. Oh well, I make the most of my head start and drive out the lot before the clog up begins and go to my local Starbucks to get a latte and I also manage to call my dad and bullshit about where I’ll be tonight. When I return the parking lot is eerily quiet and I almost think I’ve missed everyone, but then I hear Coach yelling at Scott for knocking Jackson over on the pitch and I’m reassured. I park again and amble over to the bleachers by the lacrosse pitch. Unsurprisingly, Lydia and Allison are chatting happily at the top of the bleachers whilst their boyfriends take a pounding from mine- no, Derek is not my boyfriend. I reprimand my brain for going that far ‘ _We’re just fuckbuddies_.’ I tell myself ‘ _Nothing more, nothing less._ ’ I go sit towards the bottom of the bleachers and begin to scroll through my phone and _pray_ that no-one will notice me.

There is no god.

“Hiya Stiles!” Allison says happily as she sits down beside me “Watcha doin’?”

“Yeah Stiles.” Lydia says, sitting on my other side “What are you doing? You never turn up to practice.” Shit, what’s a believable lie that’ll make them leave me alone?

“I, um, needed to talk to Scott. Yeah, we’ve got this chemistry project and I needed to talk to him about that.” that’s one of the worst lies I’ve ever told, and yet it works?

“Ah, yeah, about that. Y’know when we had chemistry the other day . . .” Allison strikes up a conversation about some homework we were set and thankfully accidently saves me from the tricky situation she put me in in the first place. I try to concentrate on their voices as much as I can, I even say something every now and again, but my eyes and attention are mostly on the pitch, watching the boys play and do drills. Okay, that’s a lie. There was no plural, I spent the entirety of my cold, uncomfortable time on the bleachers staring at Derek’s ass. In my defence it is a truly magnificent ass that deserves to be stared at.

At the end the team are all sent off to the changing rooms to clean up so Lydia, Allison and I all go back to the parking lot and stand around my car, waiting for our men – ‘ _No._ ’ I tell my stubborn-ass brain ‘Their _men, not ours. Their men and a Derek._ ’ – to finally appear. After a while it sounds like a heard of elephants are storming out of the school which means the team are fast approaching. The girls get greeted with hugs and kisses from their boys whilst I stand around awkwardly, waiting for Derek to notice me. “Hey Stiles, didn’t you say you needed to talk to Scott?” Allison asks innocently. Goddamn that girl. “Uh, yeah, Scott could you c’mere a minute?” I ask, gesturing that we should walk a little ways away from the group. “Sure thing.” He says cheerily and follows me until I’m sure we’re out of ear shot.

“Yeah, basically I told the girls I was waiting at practice for you because we had this chemistry project thing. That was, obviously, a complete and utter lie because, uh, because . . .” how the hell do I explain this away without outing Derek?! Gagh, being gay is so annoying. “Because you and Derek have been hooking up at yours but he’s invited you around his tonight for ‘pizza and chill’? Yeah, I know.”

“You do?” I ask, taken aback, how the hell does he know?

“Yeah, Derek told me.” Of course he did.

“So . . . we’re cool?”

“Of course we are bro.” Scott says, clapping me on the back “Just, stay safe okay? I don’t wanna have to try and fail at beating up Derek and embarrass myself in front of everyone.”

“Sure thing.” I say, slightly bemused by our conversation. We wonder back to the dwindling group of people left in the lot and everyone splits off and goes their different ways. “So, uh, Derek, you want a lift home?” I ask awkwardly. I don’t know who’s left so I keep up the act just to be on the safe side. Derek just shrugs at me and says “Sure, guess it can’t kill me.” but I can see it in his eyes that he’s almost as excited as me. When we get into my jeep we don’t say anything. I try to look as awkward and intimidated as possible whilst he just stares out his window grumpily, at least, that’s what it looks like to everyone else. In actual fact Derek has a hand on my thigh again, but it isn’t sexual this time, and he’s rubbing slow circles on it with his thumb. I have no idea where all this touchy, feely, protectiveness has come from but I’m not about to mention it to him otherwise I know he’ll stop.

The drive to Derek’s house is weirdly peaceful. We don’t talk much except for Derek giving me directions. Combine that with the dwindling light and his hand on my thigh and I’m getting some really weird déjà vu. I rationalise that this couldn’t have happened before because last time this happened there were no feelings involved (apart from lust and desire but they don’t count) and this time it is very clear that there’s more behind Derek’s invitation than him wanting to fuck me into his matrass. We eventually reach his house and he leads me inside. Everything is all still and calm, what with being in the middle of the woods and all, and it’s actually quite nice.

“Just dump your bags wherever.” Derek says over his shoulder as he leads me through his house. It’s big, really big, and something tells me his family may or may not be loaded. “Cora? Peter? You in?” Derek calls out, there’s no reply. We end up in his living room which feels as if it’s twice as big as my entire house. He falls onto his sofa and gets himself comfortable, a dopey little grin on his face. I dump my things next to his coffee table and join him, although I am decidedly less comfortable. “So, what do you want to watch first?” he asks. He turns on his big, wide-screen TV that’s mounted on the wall in front of him and switches onto Netflix. We scroll for a bit until I spot a ‘Hot Fuzz’ which is an old favourite with me and dad.

At first Derek and I are sitting at opposite ends of the sofa. I’m new to this whole ‘dating’ thing so I guess it’s just best if I keep my distance. But then Derek stretches out that little bit more, then I shuffle about to get a little more comfortable, and then his arm is on the back of the sofa and I’m leaning into his chest and before either of us realise it we’re curled up into each other like we’ve been dating for years.

Once Hot Fuzz finishes Derek wants to start a new movie, but I insist that if he doesn’t order a pizza right now this second I will die of starvation. He simply laughs, kisses me on the nose, and goes to order us a pizza. It isn’t till I’m left alone I realise how domestic we’re being. We’re watching movies on a Wednesday evening, ordering pizza, it doesn’t look like we’re going to have sex so far and he just kissed me on the freaking nose?! I don’t even know where I stand with him anymore. Are we dating? Are we still fuckbuddies?? If so, why are we ordering pizza and snuggling up on his couch??? I could let my mind control and ruin this night, but instead I choose to ignore my concerns. When Derek asks me what kind of pizza I want I tell him Hawaiian and he scolds me for being insane but orders a large anyway. When he comes back to the couch I snuggle up to him again and we choose another movie to watch. I push all my worries from my mind for a while and just let myself enjoy the moment.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The pizza came and, sadly, Derek had to extract himself from my embrace to grab it but, because I’m a needy little sod, I followed him to the door. We expected an extra large Hawaiian with extra ham, we did not expect a sopping wet teenager with melted mascara and puffy eyes from crying too much to come with it. “Cora?!” Derek asked, shocked “What the hell are you doing here?”

“He dumped me.” She sniffled “The bitch actually dumped me. Oh, and I have your pizza here.” I grab the pizza from her hands as Derek pulls her in from the rain and sends her upstairs to get changed. I follow Derek into the kitchen and dump the pizza on the table and jump up to sit on one of the counters. Derek comes to stand between my legs and wraps his arms around my waist. “I’m sorry Stiles, I don’t think we’ll get round to doing anything . . . _else_ tonight.” He mutters into my shoulder. It’s endearing _and_ hot at the same time, if that is even possible. I wrap my arms around him as well and slowly rub his back. “It’s okay, I know it’s not your fault.” He slowly lifts his face from the junction between my neck and shoulder and begins to kiss me soft and slow. It’s unlike anything we’ve done before. Usually we’re rough and passionate and just a couple of horny teenage boys, but the way he’s kissing me now . . . it’s as if I’m precious to him, as if I _mean_ something to him, as if he cares.

“Sorry, am I interrupting something?” Cora’s voice causes Derek to jerk away from me so suddenly that he almost brings me with him. “No, uh, I, I’m sorry; that’s probably not the most appropriate thing to be doing right now.” Okay, soft Derek is _totally_ growing on me right now.

“Is this your boyfriend?” she asks, gesturing to me (I feel it’s worth mentioning I’m pretty much hiding behind Derek’s large, muscular body right now. And yes I’m aware of the fact that that description is not necessarily needed right now, he’s just really freaking hot okay!?!).

“Uh, yeah, he is.” A small smile finds its way onto Cora’s face

“That’s good. That’s . . . really good Derek.” She sits down at the table and begins to tuck into our half-cold pizza. “Hawaiian? Derek you hate this stuff.” He sighs and sits down opposite her and I sit beside him. I reach for the largest slice of pizza I can find and begin to chow down. “Well Stiles wanted it so . . .”

“Oh my god, he’s got you whipped already, hasn’t he?” she laughs and Derek choses to ignore her. “So, who’s the scumbag who dumped you and where does he live.” Cora’s face instantly drops and her mood darkens. “I’ll tell you what happened, but you have to promise not to get mad at me.” Oh god, this is going to be interesting. I can feel Derek tensing up beside me so I reach out under the table to find his hand and give it a squeeze. I feel him relax a little and, for Derek, that’s a huge improvement.

“Basically I’ve been dating this guy, Josh, for several months now. It was going really well and I thought I actually loved him. Tonight I wasn’t actually going over to Tara’s house like I said, I was going over to his . . .” I squeeze Derek’s hand again. Not to comfort him this time, but to control him. I am well aware of his explosive temper and if he lashed out now it would not be pretty. “You’re still underaged Cora.” He says through clenches teeth “Fifteen year olds should not be having sex.”

“But I intended to be safe! I literally nicked one of your condoms from your room and everything! Plus you have sex all the time!”

“I’m almost eighteen Cora, that’s way over the legal age limit.”

“Surly, if I were to have sex you’d want me to be safe no matter what. Ugh, don’t answer that, I’m not winning this any time soon. Anyways, it’s gotten pretty far at this point so I ask him to stop a sec so I can grab the condom I brought with me, he says no and continues. I keep trying to stop him but he’s too strong and won’t let me. The only way I can think to get him off me is using the self defence thing you taught me. So I knee him in the nuts and roll him off me. I begin to grab my clothes from around the room and now he’s swearing and yelling at me and I’m crying and screaming too and then he says we’re over and I’m forced to hitchhike home.” She’s openly sobbing now and, without realising I’m doing it, I’m moving around the table to hug the poor girl. she leans into me and begins to sob into my shoulder. I try to comfort her as best I can but my experience with teenage girls is severely limited. After a while she finally calms down a little she manages to snuffle out “I like this one Derek, he gives good hugs.”

I lead Cora into the living room whilst Derek takes the now cold pizza and heats it up in the oven. Cora and I settle down and choose a movie to watch for when Derek gets back. When he returns we make space for him and start the movie. We end up not paying much attention to it though, because I start to chat with Cora and find out she’s actually super cool and actually end up braiding her hair! Oops. By the end of the movie though she seems really tired so Derek makes her go to bed. She gives both of us hugs before quietly trudging up to her room, we actually end up following soon after; in our defence it’s been a _really_ long day. We get to Derek’s room and I realise I haven’t got anything pyjamas so I have settle for my boxers and have to borrow one of Derek’s old t-shirts. We get into bed and just lie there, facing each other in the dark room.

“I’m sorry tonight got so weird.” Derek whispers to me

“I told you, it’s fine.” I whisper back “Anyways, I’m the one who braided your sister’s hair!”

“Yeah, where did you learn that anyways? My braids aren’t nearly that good.”

“Okay, first of all, you braid hair? Second, my mum taught me how to do it, she said I’ll need it for when I have a little girl some day.”

A natural silence fills the air and I feel myself dozing off so I roll onto my side away from Derek, it’s habitual at this point. I’m shocked when Derek ends up scooting up behind me, wraps his arms around me and buries is face in my shoulder again. “Thank you though.” he says

“Anything for you.” My brain is so tired I manage to let those horrific words slip. I feel Derek’s sharp intake of breath and his body tensing behind me and try my best to pretend I’m asleep, it’s better than the reality of my words anyways. Eventually though, I feel him relax into me and drift off into a deep sleep.

I know I should be questioning this night and Derek’s strange change in behaviour towards me, but I’m so tired and his bed is really soft and he’s so warm behind me and . . .

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Stiles, Stiles! Stiles man you gotta wake up.”

“Wha? What’s going on Der?” I ask groggily. It takes me a couple seconds to work out where I am, but once I do I’m totally awake. “Stiles you gotta get home and shower and change and stuff. If anyone were to work out where you’ve been all night we’d both be dead.”

“Oh, right.” I roll out of bed and pull my jeans back on. I not so subtly keep Derek’s t-shirt on and stuff my own in my school bag. I lean over to kiss his cheek and find the idiot’s already asleep. I roll my eyes fondly at him and quietly vacate his room.

The drive home is quiet which isn’t surprising because it’s half five in the morning. When I get home I find that dad’s already at work and won’t be home till late. I slowly put myself through the motions of cleaning up and getting ready for school and, for once in life, I’m actually excited for the day ahead of me.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Three little words. Who knew that was all it took to completely destroy me?

“Who are you?” he asked, not for the first time mind you. My answer?

“No-one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know the drill by now but imma say it one more time anyways.  
> Constructive criticism is good  
> Go follow my tumblr (psst, it's at immore-espresso-lessdepresso.tumblr.com btw)  
> Hope you enjoyed :)


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the POVs jumps about in this one but hopefully, if i've done it right, it should make sense and make this chapter a 100x better

Derek POV

It was quite possibly one of the best nights in my entire life, and that includes every night with Stiles prior. Sure, fucking is amazing and mind blowing, but just laying there, holding him, was even better. I regretted waking him up so early and making him leave, but I didn’t want people at school to suspect anything. It wouldn’t be fair on Stiles to cause him suffering just because I wanted to cuddle for a little longer.

I wake up in a good mood for once. I’m up early enough to walk Cora to her bus and give her some Brotherly Advice on what to do about this whole ‘Josh’ business. Most of it consisted of her beating the shit out of him but that’s beside the point. I call Lydia and get her to pick me up from the bus stop for school and she’s more shocked than me at my good mood.

“Jesus.” She says once we’re on our way “Was the sex really that good?” I feel myself going red around my collar “What the hell are you on about?”

“Oh come on, it was obvious that Stiles went round yours last night. At least, it’s obvious if you know what to look for anyways.”

“Actually we didn’t have sex, we watched movies and ate pizza.”

“Alright mister high and mighty, get off your high horse and come join us mortals on the ground. It’s good that your relationship is finally developing to something beyond fucking though. I have a good feeling about this Derek, you and Stiles are going to be the best couple in school soon, no doubt.” I put everything that happened next down to that once sentence. She fucking jinxed it.

At school I meet up with my friends as per usual and we hang about a bit outside before first period begins. Class passes quickly and before I know it I’m able to escape to break. Whilst I’m walking through the halls someone accidently knocks against my shoulder. I turn around, intending to rip them a new one, until I see who it is. Stiles looks back at me with vulnerable eyes and sort of chokes out “Hey Derek.” like the idiot he is. Doesn’t he realise when we’re at school no-one can know about us? I can’t suddenly be all cuddly with him like I was last night, by school’s standards I don’t even know the guy. All I can do is get out a quick “Who are you?” before turning around to catch up with my friends again. I swear, as I was walking away from him, I heard him whisper “No-one.” before melting into the rest of the student body like a ghost.

The guilt gnawed at me for the rest of the day, eating me up inside and making me feel like shit. I spot Stiles at the end of the day by his jeep and he just looks so . . . betrayed still. I hate myself.

I go to collect Cora from her school that’s only a couple blocks away from my own and find her standing by the front gates with a _very_ angry teacher next to her, she has a black eye and a split lip and I immediately feel sick. _I_ end up getting chewed out by her teacher for not ‘teaching her better’ and for not being the ‘good example I should be as the older sibling’. It turns out rumours spread fast at her school and she’d been called a skank and worse all day, especially by her supposed ‘best friend’ Tara. She’d lost it and lashed out at her and caused a full out bitch-fight. I find out Cora has been suspended till next Tuesday and has to write this ‘Tara’ person an apology letter.

I fucking hate the education system.

“I’m not writing that letter.” She says later as we ride the bus home

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to make you. You deserved none of the shit you got today and how your school’s dealt with it makes me sick. I might even set Peter loose on them.” Somehow, our uncle has a worse temper than I do, I think giving the school a taste of their own medicine would be good for them. “So, how’s Stiles?” she asks, a smirk slowly finding its way onto her face

“Um, he isn’t great. _We_ aren’t great if I’m honest.”

“What happened? You guys seemed fine last night.”

“It’s all my fault-”

“Why does that not surprise me.” She interrupts. A sharp glare from me manages to shut her up and I continue “Basically at school I’m one of those dickhead jocks you always see in the movies except I wear a leather jacket and I’m not a retard. My status dictates I shouldn’t even know who Stiles is and most of the time we don’t interact, but we bumped into each other today and it was . . . not good.”

“I’m assuming that’s an understatement?” Cora raises an eyebrow at me

“Yeah . . .”

“You are _such_ an idiot Derek! You two are literally so perfect for each other and yet you keep pushing him away! Plus I really like him too which you know never happens. What’s your issue man?”

“I don’t know Cora, I really don’t know.”

“If you loose him I’m going to be so mad at you.”

We get off the bus and begin the slog up the hill to our house. Cora’s so pissed at me she barely talks for the entirety of the walk. When we get home Peter’s actually there for once. When he demands to know why he got such an angry call from Cora’s school we’re forced to explain the story all over again. By the end he’s fuming and vowing to give her school a piece of his mind the next day. We can hear him ranting as he fucks off to his office, probably to get wasted. Our legal guardian is _such_ a responsible man, isn’t he?

He doesn’t emerge for the rest of the night so we’re, once again, left to our own devices. I warm up the pizza from last night (I hate to say it but it’s growing on me) and we curl up on the sofa and watch some TV. At Cora’s request we watch the random movie we watched with Stiles last night because “It reminds me of him and he’s one of those kinds people who you should hold tight to and never let go.” queue angry glare at me before going back to watching the movie. I don’t pay attention to it much though, instead I’m directing my attention to my phone where I’m trying to reach Stiles. He doesn’t respond to my texts or calls and eventually I’m forced to give up.

Just after sending Cora to bed I go to check on Peter to see if he’s actually still alive in his office. Sadly, he is. He’s slumped over on his desk with a bottle of jack clutched in both hands but the bastard’s still breathing. I dig out the blanket I always keep in the corner of the room and drape it over his shoulders. I’m about to leave the room but I hear a slurred voice from behind me. “Cora told me about your boytoy Derek.” I freeze where I am, like a rabbit in the headlights “Don’t worry, I don’t give a shit whether you’re a fag or not, but . . . what I do care about . . . is . . . your sister.” What? Where the hell is this coming from. “She- she likes him Derek and he seems good for you . . . keep him.” And just like that he was out cold again. I creep out of the room slowly, his words swimming through my head. Something tells me I’m not going to be getting much sleep tonight.

My bed feels far too empty that night. There should be a Stiles next to me babbling on about some random shit and occasionally letting me kiss his nose. It should not be so cold, so empty . . . I shouldn’t be so alone.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I don’t wake up in such a good mood the next day. I wake up late so not only do I miss Cora defiantly getting on her school bus but I also don’t have a lot of time to wake up properly before I’m thrusted into a maths class and asked to find ‘x’. I’m pissed for the majority of the day and my friends know when I’m in a bad mood it’s easier to back off. At lunch as I’m stalking through the halls of school I spot an unassuming Stiles standing by the lockers. I walk too close to him so it looks like I bumped into him and ‘have to’ get angry at him and shove him into the lockers. “Tonight, yours.” I growl into his ear before prowling off again and re-joining my group who are laughing and cheering at my abuse of Stiles. I pass the rest of the day just trying to envision how blissful and simple my night will be with Stiles. I just need a break from all this school drama and want to be myself for once.

Stiles POV

“What the fuck do you want Derek?” I growl from my desk, not looking up from the work I’m doing to see Derek climb in through my bedroom window, possibly for the last time. “I wanted to see my boyfriend? Aren’t I allowed to want that?” Oh hell no. I spin around and stand up, supremely pissed off with the world in general, but especially the dickhead standing before me. “ _Boyfriends_? Is that what you think we are Derek? As far as I was aware _boyfriends_ don’t pretend to not know each other at school and shove the other into lockers. _Boyfriends_ don’t pull a total one-eighty on each other by pretending to care one day then not give a fuck the next. _Boyfriends_ don’t treat eaCH OTHER LIKE SHIT AND MAKE THE OTHER FEEL LIKE A WORTHLESS SEX OBJECT!!!” I screaming now, dad’s not home, I don’t care. Derek looks taken aback, I don’t think he was expecting me to fight back. “What do you mean Stiles?” he asks “I don’t treat you like an object, I literally said the other day that you were my boyfriend.”

“And then the day after that you pretended you didn’t know who I was and shoved my head into a locker!”

“Stiles why are you over-reacting so much? I thought we were more than this, that was what our date was about the other night.”

“Stop using terms like that! You’re confusing me.” I hear my voice break and know that if I’m not careful I may start crying “Are we boyfriends? Are we fuckbuddies? Was that a date? Do I mean _anything_ to you?” _Don’t cry don’t cry don’t cry don’t cry_ -

“You mean everything to me Stiles.” he says quietly “I think I might even love you.” What the hell? I look Derek in his eyes and I cannot detect a single lie.

“No.” I choke out “No, take it back.”

“What?” Derek’s the hurt one now, his face looks like I just shot him in the chest. Good, let him bleed. “You cannot fucking pull that on me now Derek, especially considering what I’m about to say.” He looks scared, his eyes shine with the promise of tears, I don’t care.

“This is the last time Derek.” I say thickly “This is the last time we’ll fuck, the last time we’ll kiss, the last time we’ll talk, the last time we’re even gunna fucking look at each other. After this I want nothing more to do with you.”

“Stiles, you can’t be serious? We had just worked everything out and it was going so well!”

“No, it wasn’t Der.” My nickname for him is a low blow, I know that, I still don’t care “Our relationship was . . . barely that. It was twisted and toxic and not healthy and it needed to end one way or another.”

“But why does it have to end _this_ way?” He’s about to cry and I almost feel bad for him. Almost. I walk up to him and cup his cheek, he leans into my hand and I think I see a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. I lean in to kiss him softly. It’s a sorrowful kiss really, very finite. I pull back a little and rest my forehead against his. “Goodbye Sourwolf.” I whisper. My heart breaks.

3rd person POV

Stiles and Derek take their time undressing each other, prolonging the experience as much as physically possible. Their kisses are soft and slow and caring. Some might say too little too late, others would say it was their final gift to each other; one night of normality. They take it very slow and make sure the other is always comfortable with what’s going on. They barely make a sound apart from the occasional grunt or moan, it was not a time for noise and passion but rather quiet and regret. They do everything very simply, they don’t try any fancy tricks or positions, just plain ol’ missionary sex. But, if you were to look closely, you would’ve noticed that neither met the other’s eye. Eye contact would mean recognising what they were doing, and that meant what they were doing would become a reality, and, deep down, neither really wanted that at all.

When they finish Derek rolls over to find the tissues and they clean up, same as always. Once Stiles is clean he rolls over onto his side, facing away from Derek, just like they used to. Stiles falls asleep pretty quickly, but Derek just can’t do it. It’s a combination of adrenaline and just pure despair that keeps him up. ‘ _This can’t be happening?_ ’ he thinks as he watches Stiles breathing gently in his sleep, as if their fight had never happened. He rolls over and his hand lands _this close_ to Derek’s. If he just extended his own a little further he could reach out and hold his . . . ‘ _No_.’ Derek chastises himself and rolls over so his back is to the peaceful Stiles and so he’s not tempted again. ‘ _Gain some self-control idiot_.’ he thinks. It feels like eternity until he finally falls into a fitful sleep . . .

It’s at that moment that Stiles chooses to wake up from his own unsatisfying sleep. He must’ve only been out for half an hour or so, but the dreams he had . . . they made him want to scream and cry and hide all at the same time. He glances over at Derek to find him turned away, as usual, and breathing deeply as if he fell asleep ages ago. He sits up and runs a hand through his tousled hair. ‘ _Oh Der . . ._ ’ he thinks ‘ _What the fuck have we done?_ ’ reluctantly he lies back down again and tries to go back to sleep.

As the two young boys sleep – because, in the grand scheme of things, they are only young – they unconsciously move closer together. First Derek scoots backwards a bit so that their backs are pressed together, then Stiles flings an arm up above Derek’s head causing him move to accommodate the offending limb. Derek then rolled to his left so he was using Stiles’ arm as a pillow, then Stiles was rolling into Derek and wrapping his arms around him and soon enough the two were holding each other in their sleep; their subconscious bodies doing what their conscious bodies didn’t have the guts to do. Maybe if the two idiots weren’t so proud they would accept that they loved each other and would move on, but the world doesn’t always work like that, does it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry, i'm so very very sorry. Usual stuff applies but i'm sure you all know it off by heart by now.


	5. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, as an apology for the last chapter here's a nice fluffy one that only starts out kinda angsty <3

Stiles POV

“Come on son it’s half past eleven, time to get up now.” dad barges into my room and wakes me up from the best sleep I’ve had in ages. I groan and roll over onto my front “Morning dad.” I grumble. There’s a moment of silence, as if dad’s trying to choose his words very carefully “Um, son, is that Derek Hale in your bed?”

What.

“. . . Sherriff.” Derek says from behind me, I turn my head and see he’s barely above the covers. The top half of his face is the only part of his body above the covers and he looks all sleep ruffled and he looks so freaking _cute_ and I hate myself for thinking that. dad clears his throat and my attention is drawn back to him. “Um, are you decent Stiles?”

“. . . I can be.”

“Oh, um, okay. Would you come down to the kitchen a minute please?”

I’m in deep shit. Begrudgingly, I tear myself from my nice, warm bed and search around my room for some boxers and a t-shirt. “I . . . I’m sorry Stiles. Do you want me to go?” Oh, _now_ he’s considerate of my feelings, is he? Typical. “No, you’re staying right where you are, I’ll deal with you in a minute.” “Oh, Stiles?”

“What do you want?!”

“You’re, uh, you’re waring my shirt.” I look down and indeed see that I’m waring Derek’s shirt from the previous night. Meh, I don’t care.

I trudge downstairs as slow as possible, wanting to prolong the torture for as long as I can. When I get to the kitchen dad’s made me a cup of coffee just the way I like it and is sitting with his own cup opposite. I slump into my usual chair and gratefully accept the caffeinated beverage. We sip in silence for a little bit but I knew my luck won’t last that long, and I’m correct.

“So, when did this all start?” straight to business, that’s my dad.

“Um, a couple months ago.” May as well tell the truth now, no point in lying.

“And you never mentioned this to me?”

“I – I didn’t know how.” I say honestly. This is beyond awkward

“Okay, and have you two been . . .”

“Yeah.”

“And you’re always safe?”

“We both got tested, we’re good.”

“Um, good, okay then. I just wanted to tell you I caught the end of you two’s argument last night when I came back to grab my badge.” _Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit_

“And I just want you to know-”

_Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit_

“That I think you two should stay together.”

What?

“Wha- wait, why? If you heard our argument you would’ve known-”

“I would’ve known that you two are head over heels about each other and are drama queens. So you hit a snag, so what? If you two really care about each other enough, which I know you do, you’ll be able to move past this bump and figure things out.” God _damn_ he’s right. I hate how Derek treats me at school but I know it probably just derives from his own insecurities and wanting to be accepted by his own friends as well as the general student body. I groan and my head drops into my hands “Ugh, it is _way_ too early in the morning for you to be making that much sense.”

“It’s quarter to twelve son, it’s almost midday.”

“Yeah, whatever.” I get up slowly and begin to drag my feet back upstairs so I can finally confront the idiot in my bed but dad stops me. “Stiles, grab that cup over there, I made one for your boy too.” My boy, maybe I can get used to it. I hobble over and grab the cup by the coffee machine and take that and my own back to my bedroom. I push the door open with my butt and begin to walk in backwards. “Okay, so you’re not going to believe this but-” I turn around and he’s gone. He’s fucking _gone_. “Oh fucking hell!” I bang both mugs down on my desk and spot a note left on it that’s not in my handwriting. ‘ _Dear Stiles,_ ’ it reads ‘ _I’m sorry for all the issues I’ve caused you. I’ll do as you asked last night and get out of your life. I’m sorry_.’ “Oh fucking _hell_!!!” I yell. Typical, so freaking typical. Just as I’m ready to reconcile with him he fucks off to god knows where and doesn’t leave any clue as to where that ‘where’ is. Without much thought I pull on some random jeans and trainers. I shove my phone into my back pocket and grab my car keys as I pound downstairs without so much as a thought for what my dad may think I’m doing right now.

I run out to my jeep and throw myself into it and accidently crunch my gears in my haste to reach Derek. Whilst driving I call Cora in hopes that she might know where Derek’s gone (we exchanged numbers when I went over to Derek so she had someone none-family to talk to if needs be).

“Stiles? What’s going on? Derek hasn’t been home since yesterday morning and he said you guys were arguing or something and I . . .”

“To cut a long story _very_ short basically Derek went AWOL.”

“Did you guys have a bad fight or something?”

“Uh, yeah, how do you know? Has he called you?” my voice sounds desperate even to me

“No, it’s just . . . he’s done this before.” I don’t pay attention to the road and accidently run a red light whilst also almost getting into a serious accident at the same time. ‘ _Good job Stiles._ ’ I tell myself ‘ _Doing great so far this morning._ ’. “What do you mean he’s done this before.”

“It was years ago, when our parents died. He found out, got supper pissed and we lost him for like four days. Turns out he’d been hiding out in the woods and stealing food from convenience stores.”

“Oh brilliant, anywhere in particular you think he might go.”

“Well, there is this bridge our mum used to take us to. It in the north of town and leads into the top of the woods, you know it?”

“Yeah, I know it.” I growl, pulling a quick U-turn and heading in the opposite direction. I have no idea why, but I just feel this indescribably _panic_ about not knowing where Derek is or what he’s doing. It’s like he’s an extension of my own body and I have to find him at all costs otherwise I myself will die. “Stiles?” Cora says right before I hang up on her “Bring my brother home.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There he is. He looks a lot younger standing like that, arms crossed on top of the fencing of the bridge and chin resting on them, staring off into the distance. There’s no-one to be seen for miles, it’s just me and him now. “Hey Sourwolf.” I say quietly. His head instantly jerks up to look at me

“How . . . how did you find me?” he asks

“Sisters are very useful things.” I answer. I move forward slowly and I’m taken back to our first meeting, Derek acting like a wounded animal and me treating him as such. “So, Cora ratted me out then?” he goes back to staring off into the distance

“Yeah. She was worried about you Derek, and so was I.”

“I thought you hated me.” He mutters

“What? Derek no, I don’t hate you!”

“But last night-”

“Last night I was pissed and not thinking straight, and neither were you to be fair.”

“We can’t think straight Stiles, we’re gay.”

“Derek now is not the time to be talking sexy to me.” I chastise, but I keep my tone is light and joking. He turns to look at me with a penetrating stare that I can only just return. “Stiles I . . . I want more, I want us to be more, but I’ve fucked this so bad I don’t know how to fix it.” His eyes leave mine and begin to studiously stare at our shoes. I reach up and cup his cheek and direct his gaze back to my own “You haven’t fucked this.” I say softly “This is still fixable, _we_ are still fixable. This blip means nothing, if anything we can just learn from it and become stronger because of it.”

“You think?” he asks timidly

“I _know_.” Our faces move forward of their own accord and suddenly we’re kissing ever so softly but, if I’m honest, it’s my favourite kiss so far. We part after a while and just stay like that, breathing each other in. It’s a beautiful moment, which is why I feel obligated to ruin it.

“Okay, let’s go. I’m cold and need more sleep.” I grab Derek’s hand and drag him behind me as I head to my jeep. “Stiles, you’ve been asleep for most of today.”

“Well then, I may as well be asleep for the rest of it too.” We get to the jeep and I’m about to unlock it when my thoughts interrupt me. “Wait, how did you get here?” I asked, very confused. Derek just shrugs at me “Walked.” He says simply. Like a lot of things with Derek, I’ve learnt not to question it.

The drive home is very quiet, but it’s not an uncomfortable quiet, more companionable. When we get inside I find a note from dad on the fridge saying he’s on duty till seven and that he hopes we’ve made up. I smile at that and pocket the note before trudging upstairs. In my room Derek and I strip off our tops and jeans and just climb into bed. We know it’s about one in the afternoon, we don’t care. We just cuddle up together and enjoy each other’s company, knowing that we now have all the time in the world to just be together.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 _I’m running. I’m short of breath I’m really not going to last much longer. Where am I? There are lots of trees around me, I must be in the woods. It’s so cold, snow crunches under my stumbling feet and my breath fogs the air in front of me. Every time I breathe it feels as if icicles are being stabbed slowly into my chest. What am I even running from anyways? I chance a glance over my shoulder and almost fall face first into the snow._ Wolves _. Wolves with fur as black as night and fangs as sharp as daggers chase me. There’s an entire pack of them and I can tell they’re out for blood. Their red eyes glow demonic in the moonlit woods and instil this deep sense of fear in me that I just_ can’t _shake._

_I keep running._

_The trees seem to be getting closer and closer by the second. Thorns extend from their bushes to rip and tear my clothing and skin. The sharp pain of my cuts, contrasting with the cool air around me and blood seeping from them, causes me to fumble and almost fall. I can almost feel the wolves snapping at my heels now. I’m going to die, it’s quite obvious, but I wish I knew_ why _. I begin to slow, my body finally failing me. The wolves catch up and tug me down, ready to devour me. I wait for death to come, but there’s something nagging at the back of my brain that prevents it. A voice. A comforting voice from what I know. It’s saying my name, over and over again, as if it wants me to stay; to come back to it. It gets louder and louder by the second and drowns out the sounds of the howling wolves and the immeasurable pain I feel. It just keeps getting louder, louder, louder, until it’s deafening me and then-_

“Stiles wake up!” My face is wet and I can’t breathe. There’s a weight on my body that I’m not used to and a warmth that is unfamiliar yet comforting. My vision is all blurry but once I refocus I see a Derek, straddling me (hey, I’m not saying it’s devastatingly hot but if this were any other situation I would _totally_ have a boner right now), with a desperate look in his eyes. “Oh thank god, I thought I’d never be able to wake you.”

“What’s going on?” I ask in a broken voice. I manage to work out we’re in my room and a quick glance at my digital clock shows it’s two in the morning. “You were having a nightmare again. You were groaning and yelling and thrashing about beside me so I thought the best thing to do would be to pin you down and try to wake you up.” He looks almost bashful as he says it and _that_ is most certainly hot. What? I have a thing for soft Derek. Sadly he is forced to roll off me, but he does pull me into his side and holds me tight which I most definitely like. “Do you remember what your nightmare was about this time?” he whispers to me

“Wolves. They were chasing me, were going to rip me to pieces, I was going to die.”

“Jesus Stiles, your subconscious is fucked up.” He holds me tighter and my heart melts for him a little. “Well, I’m okay now, I’ve got you to protect me.”

“Yeah, and I’m not going anywhere anytime soon.” He kisses my forehead and turns off my lamp before turning us around so he’s spooning me. “Night Stiles.” He says, kissing my neck a couple times (yes, I definitely like touchy-feely soft protective Derek). I don’t reply, already too far gone to form anything that sounds close to words.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ALL know what i'm about to say.  
> 1) Constructive criticism, we love it  
> 2) Follow my tumblr @immore-espresso-lessdepresso.tumblr.com  
> 3) Thank you for reading and i hoped you enjoyed :)


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, i'm back! i hope you all had a good holiday, i know i did. Okay, you can have your Sterek back now ;)

Derek POV

*3 months later*

Stiles and I have been going out for almost six months now. Only our close friendship group is aware of our relationship and we’d like to keep it that way. It’s not that the people at our school are homophobic . . . they’re just really mean and the last thing I want to do is make Stiles unhappy.

We’re good though. He was right, that fight did make us stronger and we were able to learn from it. These past months with Stiles have been the happiest of my life. I’ve never felt so at peace with someone, he really has been good for me. Also, Cora’s school problem was fixed – but only after they got a very angry visit from our uncle – and her bullies were made to pay. So, all in all, I’m having a good time.

We actually just spent an entire weekend at mine. Peter was away on ‘business’ again and Cora was gone for Friday and Saturday night so we had the whole house to ourselves. Of course we did general couplie stuff like watching movies and trying (and failing) to cook and stuff, but there was also a healthy amount of fucking Stiles over the back of the sofa and him riding me late into the night; we were two horny teenage boys left alone in a house for the better part of a weekend, what else were we meant to do? Cora had been at a friend’s house from Friday to Sunday morning (I demanded to meet the friend and drive Cora to her house, not wanting a repeat of last time. The girl was only kind and lovely to Cora, as were her family, and I think this girl might be good for her.) so when she came back we all had a massive brunch then lounged about for the rest of the day. Sadly though Stiles had to go and he told me his dad’s time table was unsure that week and, although the Sheriff was very supportive of us, he didn’t want us sneaking off to each other’s houses every night; which meant we had no idea when we’d be seeing each other for the entire week. I guess I’ll just have to survive on my own for however long.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Monday comes around and Cora has to literally pull me out of bed to wake me up, she makes me a coffee though so I forgive her a little. I walk her to her bus as usual and it makes me happy when her new friend waves her over to sit with a nice looking group of girls. Once Cora’s gone I call Lydia to pick me up like normal and she’s there within five minutes. I’m happy to see her, that is, until she opens her mouth. “So, Stiles says you fucked a lot.” I choke on nothing and I can feel my face going bright red. He did _not_ actually say that to her, did he?? I look back at Lydia to see her cackling maniacally and gasping for air. “Oh my god that was brilliant!! Oh, I regret nothing! Don’t worry sweetie, I haven’t spoken to Stiles yet but I’m _totally_ pulling that on him in chemistry later!” she literally keeps laughing until we reach school and multiple times I wonder if we’re actually going to crash. We get to school safely though and Lydia eventually calms down.

My day passes slowly and I actually consider playing hooky a couple times, but I resist as I know at lunch I’ll be able to sit with Stiles. Over the months my friend group and Lydia’s have sort of merged to form one large group. Now it’s me, Stiles, Lydia, Jackson, Scott, Allison, Boyd, Erica and Isaac all crammed onto one small table – meaning that I get to sit closer than usual to Stiles when we end up next to each other. I am not ashamed to admit it’s one of my favourite parts of the day.

Math class drags on for eons but the bell _finally_ rings and we’re freed for another hour or so. I catch up with Boyd and Isaac as they walk out of their history class and we all walk to the cafeteria together. Walking in, we don’t immediately spot the others. We are pretty early so we just assume no-one’s arrived yet and claim a table for ourselves. It’s strange when, after a good ten minutes or so, no-one’s turned up yet. I’m about to get up and look for the others when I notice everyone in the cafeteria’s attention has been drawn to one specific spot.  I get up on our table to try to see what’s going on . . . and my heart drops.

I can see all our friends sitting at a table at the end of the cafeteria and, on the floor next to them, a hyperventilating Stiles. My protective instincts overcome me and I shove through the crowds of students to get to my boyfriend. I find Lydia on the ground next to him, trying to comfort him. “What’s going on with him?!” I ask

“It’s a panic attack.” She explains whilst rubbing Stiles’ back in a comforting way “He got a text saying his dad was in a shoot out earlier. As far as we know the Sheriff is fine, just a couple bullet wounds, but it set Stiles off. I think earlier he was complaining about his nightmares and not having much sleep either so I definitely think that could’ve contributed to this.” I turn to Stiles and try to get him to look me in the eye “Stiles.” I whisper “Stiles, can you hear me?” a miniscule nod, but it seems as if the movement pains him. I hate seeing him like this. He’s way paler than usual, his breathing is erratic and ragged and he looks as if he’s about to puke. “I’m sorry Derek.” He gasps “I’m making such- such a scene. I- I can’t help it. I’m so sorry I . . .” I reach out and rub my hands up and down his arms “It’s okay, it’s okay. Just try and breath Stiles. You have nothing to be sorry for, it’s okay. I’ve got you.”

We continues to try and help Stiles to calm down, but to no avail. I think we’re gunna have to give up and call a teacher over when Lydia suddenly stops. “What?” I ask her “What have you thought of?”

“Holding your breath can help stop or numb the effects of a panic attack.”

“What?”

“ _Holding your breath can help stop or numb the effects of a panic attack!_ ” she turns to me, a hopeful look in her eyes “You have to kiss him Derek.” She whispers

“Lydia . . . you’ve got to be kidding me. Do you realise what that means for us!”

“Yes and I know it sucks beyond all belief but at the moment it’s the only thing I can think of to help him so . . .” Oh god, I’m actually gunna do this, aren’t I?

I reach out for Stiles’ face slowly and make him look me in the eye. “Stiles.” I whisper. His attention is on me now, probably along with the rest of the whole fucking school, and his darting gaze has paused momentarily. “I’m here Stiles.” I whisper again, inching a little closer each second, my heart feeling like it might break my chest from beating too hard and my face hot from blushing so much. “I’m right here Stiles.” And then we’re kissing. At first I feel him tense up and it feels as if he might try to push me away, but then he relaxes into it and I can feel his breathing slowing down, little by little. I eventually pull away and I find a woozy Stiles staring back at me.

“Der.” He says weakly “What . . . what are you doing?”

“Holding your breath can help with panic attacks.” I offer shyly “Hey, don’t blame me, it was Lydia’s idea.”

“Yeah, whatever . . .” he trails off and somehow he looks paler than before. After a couple seconds of his silence and me rubbing his arms slowly he says “Um, Derek?”

“Yeah baby?” I ask. Everyone just saw me kiss him for a long ass time, I think I’ve earnt the right to call him ‘baby’ now. “I think I’m gunna faint. Take me to the nurse’s office?”

“Of course.” I crouch and put one arm under his bunched up legs and use the other to support his back. I lift him up as gently as I can and begin to walk back through the cafeteria, the other students part for me like the red sea parted for Moses. Just before he passes out Stiles manages to snuggle into my chest and whisper a quick “Thanks Sourwolf.” before going under.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I deliver Stiles to the nurse’s office and dispose of him on her weird little bed thingy. After _a lot_ of begging, she agrees to letting me stay by him until he wakes up. It feels like forever, but eventually he opens those beautiful brown eyes again and I get to see his smile.

“So.” he croaks out “You made quite a scene back there.” I can feel my face going red for the billionth time that day “Again, Lydia’s idea.” he manages a dry chuckle and I know he’s is already feeling a little better. “I’m just pulling your leg Sourwolf, chill.” He pauses for a moment and I almost think he’s fallen asleep. I wouldn’t blame him, having a panic attack then fainting all within an hour must really take it out of you. “Have you heard anything about my dad.” He finally says. My mind scrabbles for an answer I really can’t give but god must be taking pity on me because the best thing that could happen happens.

“I’m fine sport, although I’m more concerned about you frankly.” Stiles’ dad appears in the doorway and I immediately feel relieved. “Dad? I thought you got shot.”

“Ah jeez, I knew I shouldn’t have gotten Jones to write that text. It was a couple grazes on my side, no puncture wounds, I’m perfectly fine kid.” He drags up a chair and sits beside me “You, however, are clearly not.” He takes a moment to be all parently and checks Stiles’ temperature and comments on his paleness before continuing. “So, let me just run through this, you had a panic attack?”

“Yeah . . .” Stiles admits sheepishly. I don’t get why he’s being like that, it’s not his fault he had an attack. “And I’m guessing it’s because of that message?”

“It sounded like you’d been seriously injured.”

“Yeah, the wording wasn’t brilliant. So, you’re having a panic attack and then Derek turns up.” Stiles has suddenly gone _very_ red and I’m one hundred percent sure I have too. “And he . . . kisses you?” “Holding your breath helps with panic attacks.” Stiles tries to explain. Good, he can take this one, I don’t fancy being shot over kissing someone “I clearly wasn’t in the right frame of mind to consciously try to hold my breath, Derek just . . . uh . . . helped me out a little.”

“Right . . . and then you felt faint so you got Derek here to carry you to the nurse’s office.”

“Yup.” Stiles was not as confident as he tried to convey.

“Do you boys really want to be bullied?!” the Sheriff asks us incredulously “You can’t just assume everyone will be as accepting as me and your friends have been. Do you realise what might happen to you as a result of this.”

“Dad, Derek is the fittest guy at this school; and I don’t just mean he’s hot.” Did he actually just say that? I think he actually just said that “Which means if anyone even dares to challenge me or him they’ll get their teeth knocked out.”

“Stiles, I . . . Fine. Y’know what? Fine, I can’t be bothered to argue with you right now. Let’s get you out of here.”  

Stiles gingerly sits up on the gurney. He seems alright, but then he suddenly grabs hold of my shoulder and puts most of his weight on me. “Sorry.” He pants “Headrush, sat up too fast.” The Sheriff and I both help Stiles to his feet and support him as we walk out of school. Thankfully it’s lesson time so there’s no-one to ogle us. When we reach the Sheriff’s patrol car we unceremoniously dump Stiles in the back and strap him in, by the time I close the car door he’s already asleep again. When I turn around the Sheriff is tiredly gesturing for me to get in the car with him. “We’ll need two people to get him into bed. C’mon, I’ll explain to your teachers later why you left early.” Well, it’s better than getting in trouble for bunking off. I get in the passenger seat and the Sheriff pulls out of the lot and onto the main road. It’s a silent and awkward drive to Stiles’ house. His dad just spends it glaring at the road in front of him and I spend it glancing over my shoulder every couple seconds to check on Stiles; he’s drooling on his shirt currently. The man I’m in love with everyone.

When we get to his house the Sheriff goes to unlock the front door whilst I grab sleeping beauty from the back. I carry him up to his bedroom and tuck him into his bed. I make sure his phone is near him so if he needs to text anyone – and when I see ‘anyone’ I mean me – before heading back downstairs to face his dad. As soon as I find him in the kitchen and our eyes meet his glare almost turns me to stone, I think he actually wants to shoot me.  

“What are your intentions with my son, boy?” He asks. Oh god, I am actually gunna get shot.

“Uh, what do you mean Sir?” I figure it’s best to be formal at this point, maybe it’ll win me a couple extra brownie points. “You heard me Derek.” I’m screwed

“Um, I don’t really have any intentions, uh . . .”

“So this is just a fling to you?”

_Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit_

“No! definitely not! Stiles means the world to me, uh, Sir.” Nice one Derek, that didn’t sound retarded at all.

“So, if my son means that much to you, why do you have no intentions with him?” Oh fucking hell! Of course he’s leading me round in circles, he’s a fucking cop! He’s just trying to catch me out.

“I don’t know what you want me to say Sheriff. I clearly care for Stiles a lot, what more do you want from me?” The Sheriff’s cop façade suddenly fades away and what’s left is just a tired father trying to protect his son. He lets himself fall into the kitchen chair behind him and rubs his eyes. “Look, Derek, you seem like a nice enough kid, I just have to be _sure_ though. You’re Stiles’ first proper relationship y’know, and he likes you _a lot_ and I don’t want either of you to screw this up; that’s why today concerned me so much. What you did to save Stiles, no matter how heroic, will certainly have consequences.”

“I realise that, but I’m willing to suffer them if it means he’s safe.”  How the hell am I meant to convince this man I’m in it for the long run with Stiles? Ugh, why is life so complicated. “Look, Sheriff, I love your son and would basically do anything for him. Trust me when I say I will go to great lengths to protect Stiles.” I don’t know is he notices it, but I hear a creak from the stairs behind me. Something tells me a certain someone was listening in on our conversation. I pretend to look at my phone as of someone’s texted me. “Oh, it’s Stiles, he wants water.” It was the worst acting I’d done in my entire life, but the Sheriff lets me slide. “Glasses are in the cabinet over there.” I get a glass, fill it with water and get out of the room as fast as I can without looking too awkward.

“You’re not very subtle.” I say as I go to sit beside Stiles on his bed.

“What are you on about? I’m a master ninja.”

“Drink your water Stiles.” He doesn’t, the bitch. Instead he just puts his glass down on his bedside table and snuggles into my side so much I’m forced to put an arm around him, making it easier for him to snuggle into me even more. “Soooo . . . you love me?”

I roll my eyes at him in a sad attempt to hide my embarrassment “I’ve said it before Stiles, it’s not new information.”

“Well yeah, but last time didn’t count.”

“And why’s that?”

“Because we were both horny.” He says matter of factly “Doesn’t count when you’re horny.” Of course it doesn’t. There’s a comfortable silence where we both just lay there, soaking each other in, but then Stiles goes and says “So you’d do anything for me and would go to great lengths to make sure I’m safe-” I whack Stiles over the head with a pillow and turn away from him. I hear an indignant ‘Hey!’ from behind me before I begin to get battered by a pillow. Things just end up escalating and soon enough we’re locked in a full out pillow fight. We’re going hard but then I notice Stiles paling and his breathing becoming more shallow. I slow down a bit and let him think he’s winning. He becomes cockier and ends up straddling me, that’s when I make my move. I grab the pillow from his hands, throw it across the room and wrap my arms around him so he’s forced to lie down on top of me. He struggles a little but gives up pretty soon. I watch as he gets more and more tired, then eventually he just falls asleep right on top of me. Idiot. Didn’t he realise he’d tired himself out?

We lay like that for a long time and, obviously, Stiles’ dad gets suspicious of my absence and comes to check on us. When he comes in I’m just scrolling through my phone – to be fair it’s all I can do in this situation – and I just motion for him to be quiet. After today I literally do not give _any_ fucks anymore. Thankfully, he realises what’s going on and leaves a lot quieter than when he arrived. I have no idea how long I’m stuck underneath Stiles for, but it’s long enough for me to fall asleep too (hey, it was a stressful day for me too y’know). I don’t know what it is about him, but Stiles is pretty much the only person I can be this relaxed around.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Der, Der, where are you? Derek?!”

“Shh, it’s okay baby, I’m here, I’m here.”

“You’re still here?”

“I never left, it was just a bad dream is all.”

“ _Again_?”

“Yeah.”

“Ah fuck . . . Derek? Promise never to leave me.”

“Of course babe.”

“Okay, thanks.” _*pause*_ “I love you Sourwolf.”

“I love you too Stiles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, so i'll just remind you all. I always welcome constructive criticism, my tumblr is @immore-espresso-lessdepresso.tumblr.com so go check me out and request any other fics you want, thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed. :)
> 
> New bit!  
> i just wanted to say thank you all for being such an incredible audience throughout this. It's my first proper fic so, i wasn't sure how it would go. Thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> All constructive criticism is welcome, my tumblr is @immore-espresso-lessdepresso.tumblr.com, my ask box is always open if you have any requests.


End file.
